Double Stick Popsicle
by keulloi
Summary: Was it Oha Asa or a little toy elephant that started it all?


_"Oha Asa says that Cancers have exceptional luck in love today! You will encounter the love of your life for the first time today! Your lucky item today is a small elephant toy. Be sure to carry your lucky item today for the chance of your love to be a fellow compatible Cancer!"_

* * *

"Shin-chan, what did you think about the new girl in that transfered to class today?" Takao asked, as he and the green-haired boy walked to the gym for basketball practice.

"I don't care," Midorima asked pushing up his glasses with his bandaged finger, "I didn't pay attention. I have more important things to care about."

"Come on, Shin-chan! You have to be nice to girls. That's why you don't have a girlfriend!" Takao said.

"I don't need one," he responded, "and you don't have one either."

"Don't rub it in," Takao said, pouting. "Where's your lucky item for the day?" He asked, changing the topic.

Midorima noticed the small elephant toy it wasn't in his hand, or his schoolbag.

"I left it in class. Go first." Midorima walked behind him, back towards the classroom.

Opening the sliding door, he walked towards his desk, but his item wasn't there. Looking on the floor, he spotted it three seats in front of him, under the desk. Midorima sighed at the fact that someone knocked it over without knowing.

Walking over to that seat, he bent down to pick it up. But before he picked it up, a smaller, thinner hand picked it up first.

Looking up, his eyes met a pair of big, grey eyes framed with long eyelashes.

"Here," the light, feminine voice said, "this is yours, right?"

He nodded and observed her. The girl in front of him had large, grey eyes, and long hair tied back into a ponytail, with some her brown locks framing her face. Midorima was slightly angry that someone had touched his lucky item, but brushed it off, considering she's helping him.

"Um," she said, stopping his train of thought. "Are you going to take it?"

"Y-Yes." He said, taking it from her hands, but in the process of doing so, his bandaged fingers brushed her thin, dainty ones. He could've sworn he felt a spark between them as he quickly retracted his hand.

 _"Oha Asa says you will encounter the love of your life for the first time today!"_

She smiled. She reached over the desk to grab her schoolbag from the hanger on the side of her desk.

"See you around," she said as she walked towards the door.

"Wait," Midorima said, stopping her.

"Yes?"

"What's your zodiac sign?" He asked.

She looked at him strangely. "I'm a cancer," she responded. "Sorry, but I really need to go." she said, walking out of the classroom.

After she left, he stared at the toy in his hand before walking out himself.

 _"Oha Asa says to be sure to carry your lucky item today for the chance of your love to be a fellow compatible Cancer!"_

Maybe it was fate that led him to meet her.

... or maybe he was just being ridiculous.

* * *

 _"Oha Asa says that Cancers once again have luck in love today! The love of your life will notice you today! Your lucky item today is a wooden pencil. Be sure to carry your lucky item today for the chance of true love to blossom today!"_

* * *

Midorima woke up later than usual the following day. He quickly rushed to get ready, ate breakfast, grabbed his lucky item off his desk and dashed out the door. He knew he wouldn't be late if he took his time, but he liked to be early.

Walking through the door of his classroom, he sat down at his desk and put his bag down as Takao walked towards him.

"Morning, Shin-chan! You're later than usual." he said.

"I overslept." Midorima responded, pushing up his glasses. He looked over to the desk that was three tables in from of him, and saw the girl from yesterday listening to music through earphones as she stared out the window.

Takao noticed his friend staring. "Are you staring at the new girl?" He asked.

 _'So she was the new student.'_ He thought, remembering the spark between the two of them the other day.

"Her name is Sachiko Hitomi." Takao said. "She transferred from Hokkaido, I think."

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Midorima watched as Hitomi gathered her things and left.

"Why do you think she's always in a rush? She was like that yesterday, too." Takao said.

"I don't care," Midorima responded. But it felt strange to say those three words.

"Let's go. Coach is going to be mad if we're late." Takao said, walking ahead of the green-haired boy.

* * *

Practice ended, and the Shuutoku basketball team walked into the locker room to change.

"Shin-chan, want to go to the store? I'm the mood for ice cream." Takao said, closing his eyes and dreaming about ice cream.

Midorima nodded.

On the way, the two of them talked about school and basketball, with Takao doing most of the talking, and Midorima doing all of the ignoring.

The two boys reached the store and entered. Once they stepped foot, the bell above the door jingled, and they were welcomed with a familiar feminine voice saying "welcome!"

Midorima looked in the direction of the voice, and was met with the same pair of grey eyes that were compatible to his.

The girl was sweeping the floor of the store, but she stopped as she saw her two classmates.

"Sachiko-chan!" Takao said. "I didn't know you worked here!"

"Yeah, I do. Everyday after school." She said, smiling.

"Shin-chan! Let's go to the ice cream!" Takao said, skipping through the store to the ice cream.

Midorima sighed at his teammate's childish behavior. The girl near him giggled, making him look at her through his glasses. He walked towards Takao, with a pink blush over his face caused by the grey-eyed girl.

"Shin-chan, your face is bright red!" Takao whispered when they were a good distance away from the girl. "Do you like her or something?" Takao teased.

Midorima stiffened up and looked away. "S-Shut up. No, I don't." He denied.

"You don't have to deny it! Sachiko's a cute girl!" Takao elbowed his friend gently.

"Shut up, idiot." Midorima said, picking up an double-stick popsicle and walking to the register.

After both of them paid for their food, they noticed Hitomi cleaning up and gathering her belongings.

"Good work today!" she said to the cashier.

"Good work!" the middle aged woman said back to the girl.

"Wait, Sachiko-chan! We'll walk with you!" Takao said, causing Midorima to tense up.

"Okay," She smiled.

The three of them walked out the door, when Takao realizes his house is the opposite way from their's.

Takao bid them goodbye as he walked off, purposely leaving the two of them alone.

Midorima blushed at what Takao did and continued with walking with the girl. He spilt his double stick popsicle in half and gave the other half to the girl next to him.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

He nodded.

She smiled. "Thank you, Midorima-kun!" He watched as she took a bite and smiled even more.

"How do you know who I am?" He asked. She had only transferred the other day. How could she know who he was?

"You're on the basketball team, right? I really like basketball, and I saw one of your games when I went to my old school." She said.

 _"Oha Asa that the love of your life will notice you today!"_

"You're really good, Midorima-kun!" She praised, causing a blush to appear on the green-haired boy's face.

"Thank you."

He looked at the girl again and watched as she moved some of her hair out of the way, and how she smiled and nodded when it was perfect.

 _"Oha Asa says be sure to carry your lucky item today for the chance of true love to blossom today!"_

Midorima let a small smile out.

Maybe it was Fate.


End file.
